Just My Soul Responding
by Evelette
Summary: In 1983 a small child slipped into the abandoned pizzeria after hours in hopes of escaping a few hours of pain. The bruises on her skin and the smile on her face pulled the original five animatronics from their slumber and introduced them to something quite special. Love, hate, aggression, and possession can make people, and machines do extraordinary things...
1. Fire Meet Gasoline

The sound of the softly ticking clock on the wall mirrored the noise of moving gears and mechanical parts. Old, worn, but well loved fur shuffled and shifted against the worn exoskeleton as the ancient creature followed the sound of quiet laughter. He had eyes, was missing parts and chunks of fur and his gait was irregular and sluggish. A bit of oil oozed from one eye in a thick trail of sludge and finally one leg gave out and in a rain of sparks and grinding pieces the animatronic took to a knee, it's bottom jaw malfunctioning and snapping animatedly. He couldn't see anymore but he tried to get to her, tried to reach that soft whimsical laughter. He crawled, dragging his mangled body across the filthy tile. The laughter stopped and so did he. She was gone. He'd failed.

His head drooped, his bow tie sliding off from around his neck, his hat falling uselessly to the floor. One of his arms buckled and the sound of malfunctioning gears echoed down the filthy hallway, he slumped slightly to the right, his other arm gave out and he braced himself for the impact and expected never to move again, he would wind up just as the rest of them had. Forgotten, broken, discarded, except he was met with warmth and the gentle, familiar caress of _her._ She caught him and the bulk of his weight forced her down onto the dirty tile. That wasn't right, he would never hurt her, not anymore. Her soft hum overrode the sound of malfunctioning gears and he felt his circuits spark as he felt her warm fingers smooth over the roughened patches of fur. **"Goldie..."** Her voice was so Goddamned beautiful. Best thing he'd heard in all his years. **"What have they done to you?"** He slipped into a willing sleep mode, knowing he was safe so long as he had her.

-

It was cold and the only sound in the stale diner was the rain pattering against the building, outside tattered police tape warned trespassers not to cross onto the premises. This once joyous children's paradise was now an abysmal place with dusty tables and chairs, moldy food in the kitchens, and filth covering just about every nook and cranny. The walls were covered in graffiti, the paint beneath was chipped and falling off, the children's drawings were rotting away and even the animatronics... the five originals didn't move. Freddy took his rightful place center stage, a rusted microphone clasped in one monstrous paw, Bonnie took stage to Freddy's right his trusted guitar in hand, Chica stood to Freddy's left, her head down and eyes closed, Foxy was slumped perched on the edge of his stage and Golden Freddy... his endoskeleton now returned, sat slumped beside the kitchen door. Mold and dirt filled their rusted joints, they'd stopped looking for the children months ago. The people were gone.

After the murders in 1971, the pizzeria was closed down, the doors bolted shut, their programming prevented them from leaving and... there was no guarantee that a second pizzeria would ever be opened up. They talked amidst each other, their speech garbled and warped from the lack of care to their voice boxes but slowly... even that stopped and it seemed like they would become lost in time until they simply disintegrated and became one with the building... it was a terrifying thought but at least they wouldn't be mangled at the dump and ripped away from each other... here they'd perish together.

The scratching of _something_ weaseling it's way through the vents stirred Foxy's attention first. With a series of whirs and grating of dry metal grinding against itself his torso straightened and his eyes began to glow a brilliant gold as his head turned, his jaws snapping shut. The ungodly noise stirred Bonnie and Freddy and both of them trembled and shook, coming to life after nearly nine years of minimal movement. It was 1980 now. **"A-animal?"** Bonnie's crackling voice snapped through the silence and Freddy turned his head jerkily to stare at him. A groan erupted from Golden Freddy and even Chica began to stir. Golden Freddy was the first one to really move, using the wall to brace himself and forcing his soiled joints to move as he pushed himself up against the wall. The noises in the vents grew louder and the soft quiet pants of a _human_ began to mingle with them. There was a pause of pure silence and then the rusted grate of the vent above the far side of the party room fell with an echoing clatter and a small scrap of a _child_ weaseled her way out of the vents, hung down by her hands and dropped the last several feet. Chica tried to move forward, her programming _demanding_ she protect the child even if it was after hours, but she couldn't budge. The child landed on the center of one of the large party room tables with a thud and winced, but didn't cry, she scooted off the edge of the table and got down, brushing dirt and debris off of her blood stained clothes.

She was soaked from her blonde hair all the way down to the tips of her very bare toes. She wore an over sized shirt that was tattered and torn and no pants. Her face was bruised, her arms and her legs in no better condition. Small scrapes, large scrapes, cuts and scars marred her skin. One of her eyes was a faded blue while the other was bright and vibrant. She was young, very young, somewhere around six years of age, but all five animatronics starred at her with something akin to shock. The girl finished dusting herself off and glanced around, her large eyes bright and animated as she took in the poor condition of the room. Her eyes fell on Foxy first, blue meeting glowing yellow and her own eyes widened before her gaze slowly drifted around the room, absorbing each animatronic as she spun silently in a circle, landing finally on Golden Freddy who took a tentative, broken and shaky step towards her. Whether his intentions were harm or help... not even he was sure himself.

The girl choose, a silent gasp filling the ominous silence in the room before she was _running._ Her small feet made almost no noise on the tile, just a quiet pitter-patter that none of them had heard in years. She reached the decrepit bear and even if faint traces of blood still marred the suit, she embraced his right leg with a quiet, almost inaudible giggle. She stayed there for a moment before she pulled back, stretching her too thin arms upwards towards him, a smile on her face, her slightly mismatched eyes glowing. It was hard and difficult but slowly he forced his joints to grind and bent down, lifting her almost effortlessly into the air. She laughed her joy, a touch louder this time and settled almost instantly, she was a tiny frail thing and slid easily into the bears arms. He could crush her in a nanosecond, but he didn't because she wasn't afraid and those tiny little fingers were pressing into his filthy cheek. "Did everybody forget about you too?" Golden Freddy shifted to hold her proper and tucked her head into his neck, walking with her to the center of the room. Six words was all it took to decide her fate.

She wasn't afraid of him, all the children were afraid of him because of how much older he looked and the stains that just wouldn't leave his pelt but out of all the animatronics here, she'd chosen him first. He set her on the table, but she reached for his paw, settling her tiny hand in his as he lowered himself to sit on the bench, she giggled again and smiled, scooting a little bit closer. "My names Luce! What's yours?" She smiled and Golden Freddy opened his jaws in an attempt to speak but failed miserably, his voice box simply too damaged to function. The crackling and grinding of more metal drew both of their attentions and Bonnie steadily took one step after the next. He came down off the stage and approached them, placing one furry paw against his chest. **"Booooonniie."** It was long, drawn out and gargled but a word all the same. He pointed towards the golden bear. **"Goooldeee-e-e-e"** His wiring malfunctioned and he jerked with each repeat of noise and she blinked but then smiled in understanding. "Nice to meet you Bonnie and Goldie." She smiled, glancing between the two and Bonnie's ears perked up a bit in pleased happiness.

**"Aye!"** The shout came from Foxy and nearly made the girl jump. **"Don't foooorget the rest of us lass! I be Foxy, that lassie up on the stage be Chica and the bear in the front be Freddy."** Foxy was trying to get up but his right leg was locked up and trying to hobble on one wasn't working too well. Chica and Freddy were having similar issues up on stage. Damn servos. She smiled, seemingly unafraid despite the decrepit state of all five animatronics and she waves slightly and then frowned. "Are you guys hurt? Do you need help?" They glanced amidst each other, voice boxes producing garbled static, before they looked back at her. **"You...staaaay... helpsss us."** Bonnie's deep voice rumbled up through his voice box. Luce looked back to Goldie. "I wish you could talk too." She gazed at him sadly and then beamed. "Don't worry I'll find out how to help you! I've got spot's that need band aids so I just have to find band aids that help you!"

Golden Freddy lifted one arm and patted her on the head, an amused smile curling the corners of his mouth. Freddy had managed a few steps forward and Foxy had managed to stand when the small child took Bonnie's hand and stood up herself. "Bonnie you look like you can move the best, show me things to help you and your friends?" She asked and gently pulled on Bonnie's paw. The animatronics glanced between one another, seemingly unsure. "I won't hurt you I promise, I've never had friends before and I want to help." She smiled with hope glittering in her eyes and whatever inhibitions they had seemed to vanish. Bonnie took Luce's hand and walked with her to the backrooms, pointing out things and getting them off of shelves when Luce couldn't reach. It took awhile cause Bonnie had to go slow, but they returned to the party room a few minutes later. Chica, Freddy and Foxy had managed to make it to the one centralized table and Luce beamed, letting go of Bonnie's paw to meet everyone proper. She hugged Foxy first, than Chica and ended with Freddy. They crowded around her, forming a tight knit circle and Luce climbed up on the table so she could be more at eye level.

"What do you need me to do?" She glanced around the various faces all peering down at her but landed on Foxy, his voicebox seemed the most intact and he grinned wolfishly, his jaw falling open. **"We need the dirt scraped out of our joints lassie, and then we need that oil."** She frowned a bit in confusion so he looked at Bonnie who managed to bend an arm, displaying the caked on dirt, debris, and mold in the joint of her elbow and understanding spread across Luce's face. Using a mixture of various screwdrivers, cloths, and tools, Luce did her best to scrape out the crud from each of Bonnie's joints. The large rabbit bent and moved so Luce could get to each one and then Foxy guided her through the process of lubricating the joints. When Bonnie was done, he moved much more fluently and the harsh grinding of parts was no longer painful. Bonnie's ears twitched back and forth before he scooped up Luce in a big hug and spun her around. **"Luceeee... Luceeee!"** The broken static sound filled the air and Luce laughed, overjoyed and ecstatic that she was able to do something that could help. The other animatronics watched in silent amusement.

**"Help Golden Freddy next lassie, He needs a bit more than most of us."** Foxy rumbled and the rest all seemed to agree. She turned to the large Golden bear who was currently glaring death at Foxy who, in turn, was grinning like... well his namesake. "Please? Let me help? Nobody should have to be in pain and then we can play more right?" He couldn't say no, even if he'd wanted too, they were programmed to make children happy and this little wisp of a thing didn't understand that they were animatronics and couldn't feel pain. Discomfort maybe but... that smile on her face, it could melt the hardest of ice. He bent and moved and offered her each of her joints, letting her scrape out the grease, mold and bits of...blood that no one had ever bothered to get. It was too dark and she couldn't see that well and for that he was grateful. For the next several hours she moved to each one, scraping the gunk and oiling joints until all of them could actually move and Luce was covered in more grease and oil than bruises. She talked to each one, laughing and giggling and even when they couldn't talk back she just filled the empty silence and by the time she was finished, none of them wanted her to leave.

"Foxy could I help them find their voices too?" The pirate hoisted her up onto his shoulder and she squealed and giggled as the others followed as Foxy literally paraded her around. **"I don't think so lassie, on the inside we can be a bit dangerous, we wouldn't want ta be hurtin' ya."** Foxy hadn't felt this good in years, swinging her onto his bac, he tore off around the main party room and she squealed, giggling as he raced. Golden Freddy barred their path after a moment his gaze dark and directed right at Foxy. Luce grinned. "I'm fine papa! Really!" Shock spread across Golden Freddy's face at the term of endearment, and the animatronics glanced around at each other before Bonnie opened his mouth to speak when foreign sounds drew everyone's attention.

The sound of cursing outside the diner entered through the cracks and crevices and Luce jumped, her eyes flickering about in their sockets. Bonnie noticed the distinct lack of color in the one and the way her pupil hadn't dilated and realized with a start that she was blind in one eye. "You stupid fucking shit where are you! You're dead when I find you girl! Dead!" The snarl was cruel and violent and Luce trembled, all the color draining from her face. She looked back at her new friends and shook her head. "You have to go! Hide! If he finds out you talked to me he'll hurt you too." She hissed and Bonnie's face face twisted into a mask of vehement fury. His eyes turned red and he glanced in the direction of the noise. Golden Freddy stood, all hard lines and damaged wiring but fueled with raw fury as he put the pieces together. Men like this girls father were the reason they lost everything.

Foxy's jaw snapped a few times and the whole atmosphere of the animatronics seemed to change. Through sheer willpower alone, Freddy opened his mouth and highly garbled and static-like noise erupted from him but the words were vaguely intelligible. **"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's"** His voice wheezed and crackled as he moved forward towards Golden Freddy, Foxy, and Luce. **"A magical place where kids can have fun and be entertained."** He reached for Luce and plucked her off of Foxy's back and hoisted her into the air. **"Welcome to the family."** She blinked confused and then smiled and hugged the brown bear tightly. Golden Freddy shifted and pointed to Bonnie as the voice outside grew louder and closer. Bonnie forced himself to calm before he gently lifted Lucy and settled her in his arms. "H-he lets bad people touch me. He makes me do things and takes my clothes and when I say no he hurts me." She whimpered into Bonnie's chest. "I don't want him to hurt you too."

For a moment there was silence and the animatronics exchanged glances and then a growl erupted from Golden Freddy, his broken voice box rumbling to life as his eyes seemed to almost glow. Maybe he _did_ have remnants of that murderer still in him. His eyes flickered to Bonnie. **"B-bac-back room. Pro-teeect her."** The voice was deep and powerful but nearly drowned by broken static and grinding gears. Fear flickered through her eyes and she trembled, shaking in Bonnie's arms. "No you can't! He'll hurt you!" Luce whimpered, tears dripping down dirtied cheeks. Bonnie held her tighter. Golden Freddy glanced at her when one of the windows was bashed in with a rusted steel pipe and a tall, broad man stepped through the shattered glass. His eyes falling on the small child. **"You're in so much fucking trouble Luce! I'm gonna-"** Chica let out a bird-like screech and Foxy shot forward. Bonnie forced Luce's head into his chest, turned and ran, racing away to the maintenance closet while Luce shook and trembled, her tears causing some of the muck and grime to fall away from that small patch.

Bonnie shoved open the rusted shut door and it feebly broke from the hinges and collapsed with a bang. Bonnie paced the length of the room and sat slowly with his back towards the door and the tiny fragment of a girl on his lap. Now he understood, he knew why she was so small and emaciated. She wasn't just neglected, she was abused in the worst kind of ways. "I'm scared Bonnie, I've never been out this long, he's gonna hurt you and then he's gonna hurt me." She was crying but she was quiet, her body being wracked with silent tremors and Bonnie wished he could help them dismantle that man... but instead he's been assigned the most important task and he held her tight and close. They were programmed first and foremost to keep children safe. **"Luceee. Sa-safe."** Bonnie's garbled voice cut through her silent tears and she peered up at him, trying to rub the tears off of her face. Bonnie pressed a paw to Luce's chest. **"Safe he-here. Stay with us."** She blinked. "Stay here? With you? With Freddy, Goldie, Foxy and Chica too?" She blinked confused. "I can't he'll do things, he's gets so man. I left because it hurt but I shouldn't have been gone so long. He gets so mad Bonnie." She whimpered quietly and Bonnie shifted. **"Will protect Lu-Luceeee."** Bonnie rumbled with conviction and Luce smiled and set her head on Bonnie's shoulder, grabbing one of his paws and holding it gently. "I love you Bonnie, thank you. Even if I never see you or anybody else again, you were my friends for one day and I won't ever forget that."Bonnie dropped his ears tickling her face and hugged her tight. **"Love Luceeee."** He answered her and she smiled.

The broken door skittered off down the hallway, fear making her heart pound heavy against her lungs, Bonnie turned, eyes glowing, a viscious sound like a snarl erupting from his garbled voicebox and the static only made it that much more terrifying. Foxy snapped his jaws and Bonnie quieted and relaxed. **"It'd done."** Foxy's voice crackled through the air and Luce looked scared. "You got rid of my Uncle? H-how? He said he'd never l-let me go."[/b] She was still shaking still trembling in Bonnie's hold. The rabbit affectionately nipped at her hair. **"He won't be botherin' you again lassie... Goldie made sure."** Foxy looked down at her and she shook, still terrified but wrapped her arms around Bonnie's neck and the large purple rabbit rose. They walked back into the main party room to see Chica and Freddy picking up a few chairs and tables that had gotten turned over in the...scuffle.

"Where's Goldie?" Luce's voice was soft and quiet and the animatronics all exchanged glances, Foxy opened his mouth when the bear in question rounded the corner, he was missing a chunk of his ear and a few tufts of fur but other than a few new still warm blood stains, he was still relatively intact. Luce squirmed, wriggling about in Bonnie's grasp and Bonnie set her down. Instantly she was darting through the tables, weaving her way around all the chairs and plowed straight into the golden bear embracing him tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry he hurt you." She wheezed, crying softly into his damaged pelt. The golden bear crouched down, taking a knee and kneeling before her. The crackling of static and white noise filled the air until rough and barely audible a single word managed to escape. **"Stay."** Luce's breath caught and she looked up at him in mild shock and just a touch of uncertainty. Her gaze flickered to all the animatronics around the room and finally fell back on Goldie, a small smile curling the edges of her mouth.

"Ok."


	2. Taken

Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorites and/or subscribed. I wrote this entirely on a whim but I'm having far too much fun to stop now! If you do enjoy it, please leave a comment, even a one worded 'awesome!' totally makes my day and feeds my muse 3

Winslow'sPhoenix- Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed chapter one! I love the relationship between Luce and Golden Freddy, and that's going to be a reoccurring theme throughout this story. I wanted to do something very different than the norm and I've got a lot of interesting twists planned/ This story is far from being over and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

* * *

Fingers splayed out against the hard cool metal, the ominous creak filled the air and the figure froze, silent and still. Teeth sunk into her bottom lip and then slowly she moved forward, avoiding that low spot of noise but she _knew_ she was already screwed. She managed another few feet before the vent into the kitchen was torn off and Bonnie's large hands swarmed her vision, grabbing hold of her and dragging her out. Luce squealed and fast the sound dissolved into laughter as Bonnie swung her around and set off into a joyous trot with prize in hand. Luce clung to his back and pressed a hard kiss to Bonnie's right cheek. She was still small but she wasn't a budding child anymore. Days became weeks, became months, became years... a missing persons report was filed on both her and her uncle but no one got involved too deeply. She'd been an unknown orphan to begin with and they'd assumed they'd either skipped town or were dead somewhere. No one ever bothered to check the condemned pizzeria and Luce never left...except to forage for food. Usually she stole products from the Farmer's Market the city held every Thursday. Small amounts that no one really noticed and from random vendors. Goldie also brought her things and Chica was programmed to cook.

**"You know that vent creaks, we'll catch you everytime!"** Bonnie teased and peered over his shoulder, rumbling content at her gentle kiss. As she got a little older, she'd been hellbent and determined to hear everyone speak. She asked Foxy to open his mouth wide so she could see what his voicebox looked like and then matched the rest to it as best she could. It took some trial and error and Goldie's voice was still a bit jumpy and covered in just the barest hint of static but everyone could actually speak. They'd been grateful, remarkably so and had chatted almost non-stop for a week, it had been a very long time since they could talk to one another and they were obviously making up for it, much to Luce's delight. Washing them had been an entirely different adventure but for the most part, the animatronics themselves were now in pretty good shape, she oiled and cleaned out their joints every other week and as they encountered problems or glitches she used the others endoskeltons to figure out how to fix it. It wasn't something they asked of her, she would just drag out the tools and would start calling them over one by one and who was gonna turn down a free tune-up? "Maybe I just want to be caught!" Luce giggled her voice exuberant and happy against Bonnie's neck. "I love you ya know." Bonnie's head turned, peering at her from the corners of his eyes. She said things like that all the time and he was pretty sure that powerful emotion had slowly been hard-wired into all of them. They'd spent years raising and playing with her and she was in their systems now, they'd grown to love her back. During one of her trips into the city she'd been attacked and they'd been so..._furious._ It was Goldie who devised the plan. He calmly directed her through how to alter their programming to allow them to leave the premiss and together they'd gone and... ended the man. Luce was one of them now. They protected each other and they protected her. Period.

She'd saved them, breathed life back into them, she kept them maintained and selflessly she loved them. She was the only one who _did_ and that was a debt they'd never forget. The sound of quiet but quick footsteps echoed down the hall and a moment later Luce was ripped from Bonnie's grasp and the rabbit growled, his eyes glowing a vehement red as Foxy snagged her and spun her in circles. She was eleven now and her baby fat was largely gone, replaced by long and lanky limbs. **"Aye! But ya love Foxy better though right lassie?"** Foxy's voice rumbled knowing it would infuriate the rabbit and sure enough Bonnie huffed and moved to lunge but Foxy just grinned and shot off down the hallway. "I'll never tell!" Luce's laughter filled the pizzeria as Foxy raced. He was by far the fastest and most agile of the animatronics and nine times out of ten he was the one who succeeded in catching her. It was a fact he consistently bragged about. Foxy lapped the building a few times just to hear her laugh before he came to a screeching halt in the party room and set her down on one of the tables just in time for Bonnie to barrel right into him. The grind of metal against metal and whirling parts as they went down in a brawl drew an eye roll from Luce, she'd long since learned that sometimes they just needed things out of their systems and it was kind of fun how they fought over her sometimes.

A shadow fell over her and Luce turned, smiling up at Chica as she sat beside her on the table. Chica sighed as she watched Bonnie and Foxy tangle in a mess of mechanical parts but chirped happily as Luce weaseled her way under one of her arms and squished herself into her side. Luce snuggled as close as she could get and the bird cooed and hugged her close. "Can you show me how to make those apple bars again? Goldie got us some more flour to play with and I got apples last week. They were really good!" Luce babbled and grinned and Chica nodded her head enthusiastically, she'd been so thrilled by the prospect of returning to the kitchen, especially now that she had an avid helper. **"Sure! I still have to teach you how to make pizza! If we can just get all the ingredients together at once..."** Chica's voice was springy, light and very pleasing to the ears. "Yes you do! I'll see if I can't snag some tomatoes next time I go into town and... what kind of cheese again?" Luce peered up and Chica clicked her beak. **"Parmesan. I'll can ask Goldie, he's got a knack for finding that kind of thing."** She nuzzled Luce's hair affectionately, and the girl squirmed a bit, giggling softly into Chica's side. They might not be the most friendly in design or appearance but that had never phased Luce. She'd never shown even the smallest inkling of fear and she'd never shied away from any of them.

Luce turned her attention back to the brawl just in time to see Foxy's hook get stuck on the joint of Bonnie's shoulder and as he pulled the entire right arm came off. Bonnie screamed in pain and Luce's eyes widened as the room went dead silent save for Bonnie's pained whimpers as he backed up, cradling the joint where his arm used to be. Foxy looked remorseful and bounded forward silently. **"Bonnie lad I'm sorry."** The fox murmured and Luce was already moving, she wriggled out from under Chica's arm and darted over to Bonnie, bounding straight into his lap, and hugging him tight. "Don't cry Bonnie it'll be ok! We can fix it!" Beneath her, Bonnie trembled, his mechanical parts and pieces rattling together as he shook. Foxy crouched down next to them. **"I want to help lassie, this be my fault. I'm sorry Bon, forgive an ole pirate?"** Foxy's voice was low and quiet, it sounded almost sad. "You can be brave Bonnie right? It'll be like that one time you and Freddy helped bandage my knee when I fell in the kitchen remember?" Bonnie stopped shaking and while his eyes still looked fearful and nervous, slowly he nodded his head. **"Yes... trust you L-Luceeee"** Bonnie frowned at the static crackle and the harsh way the voice came.

**"The pull must have loosened some of Bonnie's wires."** The deep rumbling voice made Foxy and Luce jump as Freddy came down off the stage. **"Think you can fix him again Luce?"** Freddy gazed at the steadily growing child and she beamed, nodding her head. "I can try! That blue wire may have popped out again, Bonnie's was looser than the rest of yours. Can you help? I need one of you to hold up Bonnie's arm, one of you to bend it into place and Chica can I see your arm so I can see where all the wires go?" Luce questioned and Freddy smiled, a low content rumble bubbling up from his voice box as he patted her head, he'd been the most skeptical in the beginning but she'd done nothing but help them and give life back to an otherwise lifeless diner. After she'd washed and restored even Golden Freddy... Freddy was sold. The animatronics moved and got into place and Bonnie started trembling again. Luce leaned forward to place another kiss to his chin. "Be brave for me Bonnie. Be my hero today?" Bonnie stopped, paused and tilted his head to the side as though considering before he leaned forward and licked her from the bottom of her chin, across her cheek and to her hairline. It was dry and kind of rough but definitely a tongue. "You guys have tongues?" The rather dumbfounded words brought a muted chuckle from the group. **"Course we do! Whoever built us gave us a voicebox but we make the words ourselves! It isn't just prerecorded messages you know!"** Chica giggled. "But how? Who built you?" Luce murmured looking at them more in wonder and awe than anything else. Foxy shrugged. **"We don't know lassie, know of us can remember, but we've always been like this."** Foxy smiled slightly, seeming to feel a bit better after hurting Bonnie. "But if you guys can think and talk and Bonnie cried out in pain... that means you guys can feel things too right? Like fear, sadness, anger, pain..." She looked over at Bonnie as she spoke that last one and gave another encouraging smile. "That means we can always be together like one big family because you won't ever forget me right? I don't ever have to leave even when I'm all grown up?" She seemed exuberant with that knowledge, glancing between the animatronics with nervous anticipation.

**"One of us."** The crackled static-sounding voice reverberated through the air and Luce jumped and turned only to watch Golden Freddy crouching down behind her. Luce beamed and weaseled her way close, burying her face in his chest and hugging him tight. **"Never leave, always welcome, always stay."** A low rumble echoed through the rest of the animatronics, a confirmation of Goldie's statements. Luce beamed and drew back enough to peer up at him. "Hi papa." She'd taken to calling him the sweet endearment and never stopped. Goldie would never admit it but something inside of him melted every time she did. "You guys want me to stay forever?" She couldn't of course, eventually her body would get old and she'd age, but she didn't have to think about those things right now. The whirl of mechanical parts and a murmur of noise and excitement shot through the group, even Bonnie who was malfunctioning, managed to curl his ears into a heart shape. **"Do you want to stay with us that long Luce?"** The excited rumble quieted as Freddy's voice broke through the silence and Luce gnawed her bottom lip. "You guys are my family. You might be made from metal and wires but I believe each one of you has a soul and a heart. When we snuggle or play games or just talk that's your souls touching mine and it makes me feel all warm inside. I'd never had a real family before and if you guys will have me, I'll stay forever." A pause. "Plus... I love you, all of you and so long as you guys want me here... I never want to leave." She murmured quietly, glancing around nervously at all the faces she'd come to recognize as her family.

It was Freddy that grinned and spoke first. **"Well then... welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza."** Luce giggled and beamed darting over to him and laughing as he scooped her up and settled her on his shoulder. Excited babble broke out amongst everyone again and Luce could barely keep up until somebody brushed against Bonnie's damaged shoulder and Bonnie let out a cry of pain. Immediately Luce began to squirm, tapping on Freddy until he set her down. "Sorry Bonnie, I'm gonna be as gentle as I can ok? " The purple rabbit nodded sadly, twitching a bit in nervousness as Freddy and Foxy held the arm in place and Chica moved over to bend her arm so Luce could see how all the wires and attachments worked. It took a long while and by the time they'd finished, the sun had already dipped low below the horizon. Once his arm was black in place, Luce had to use flashlights to adjust Bonnie's voicebox but finally, Bonnie was all back up to par. Bonnie used the arm a few times, bending and manipulating all the joints, spoke a few random words and tested a few different sounds and then paused, grinned and hoisted Luce right up and over his shoulder.

**"Mine!"** Came the gleeful shout from Bonniet before he tore down the hallway. Shouts and cries echoed behind him and an epic game of chase began. They played for nearly an hour, even Goldie partaking in the childish game until Freddy was deemed the winner for the evening. Shortly after Luce had settled in with them they'd pulled several curtains out of the backroom and off the stages to make a mock bed and once Freddy announced it was time to settle for the evening, Luce laid down and Foxy curled behind her, his tail coiling around her thigh. Bonnie claimed the front of her until Luce was snuggled between the two nestled, comfortable and warm. They all took turns sleeping next to her with Golden Freddy getting more rights than most. His word was law and she'd more or less chosen him as her Papa. "Goodnight everyone, see you all in the morning!" Luce yawned and closed her eyes, feeling the answering rumble from the two animatronics coiled around her before her world swirled to black.

She was awakened by the desperate whirl of animatronics and the hum of machinery... familiar noises that no longer startled her but now made a thrill of anxiety slither down her spine. They'd told her once that they'd changed and adapted their sleep modes to mirror hers and they rarely awakened before her. A quick glance towards one of the windows told her it was still night... and the glare of headlights shining through the windows and the sound of multiple voices talking outside told her why the animatronics were awake. The animatronics were a blur of noises, communicating through the crackled static of sound. **"Enough!"** Freddy's powerful voice silenced the room. While Golden Freddy called the shots, Freddy was just a step down. **"Did anybody see who this is?"** Deep, powerful and commanding attention, Luce slunk backwards to stand against Chica... the closest animatronic too her. Foxy tore off, doing a bolt past the window and returned, his own eyes widening with apprehension and fear. **"The truck... is the pizzeria owner's mate."** Foxy rumbled, his voice deep as he glanced over at Luce. **"There's ten, maybe more humans climbing out of it."** Foxy muttered. Too many for them to... just make disappear. Freddy frowned. **"They haven't been here in almost twenty years."** Freddy rumbled and glanced towards the window as the sound of car doors being shut was dully noted. **"What do they want?"** Bonnie chimed in and they all glanced between each other, one just as lost as the nest. Luce grabbed Chica's hand but Freddy shook his head. **"No Luce, we have to get in our places. We can't make anything seem suspicious."** Freddy rumbled and crouched down **"I need you to crawl up into the vents and don't make any noise at all alright? They'll take you away from us if they find you and we won't be able to stop them."**

Tears slid down the tiny girls cheeks and she trembled, shaking and afraid. Freddy hoisted her up into the air and turned...right into Golden Freddy. The two bears faced each other for a moment and then Freddy inclined his head once and passed her off. Luce slid easily into Goldie's arms and turned back around. "You promise you'll all be ok?" She was trembling and shaking, she was afraid for them, that she'd never see them again and so much more. Foxy grinned, putting on a brave face for her. **"We'll be fine Lassie! I'll be chasing you around in no time just you wait."** Luce glanced between them and then held her arms out in that universal gesture for a hug. They gathered quickly, offering her quick hugs and gentle nuzzles before Foxy headed back for his respective place as did Chica, Bonnie and Freddy. Luce took one last look before Golden Freddy turned and walked away.

"What's gonna happen Papa? I'm scared. Are they gonna take you all away?" She whimpered quietly and Goldie rumbled, his dark eyes flickering to the supply closet. He ducked inside, hoisted her up into the vent and closed the grate. **"I don't know, the last time they came they talked about opening a new pizzeria. We'll be fine, don't worry about us. No matter what happens we'll find a way to get back to you... you have to stay safe, no matter what they do stay quiet, don't cry and trust me Luce."** Goldie spoke quiet and while Luce was still crying, she wriggled a hand through the vent and pressed it to Goldie's cheek. "I love you papa. I won't ever forget, I'll stay safe. I'll find you. You don't ever leave family." The bear rumbled, closed his eyes and kissed her palm before he vanished only to return to his slumped position near the kitchen. Luce scrambled, scaling through the vents and peering in through the main party room grate... her heart nearly beating out of her chest as fear and apprehension snagged her tight.

They poured in like vultures, a dozen or more men swarming the place. A few crouched down next to Foxy and the rest all went to the other animatronics. Luce slapped a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't make any noises as they started rough handling them, moving around parts and pieces, testing the functions and how well they still moved. "Looks like someone's been taking care of em. Well oiled, functional... a bit out of date but the parts are all still working. Hell the smells are even gone." One man's voice drifted up from the crowd. "Smells?" "Ya several people complained they smelled like mold or rot or somethin' I don't remember, it all seemed like a load of crap to me at the time." The man snorted and folded his arms across his chest. "What do you wanna do with them boss? They seem pretty salvageable maybe we can update em a bit and-" One of the engineers began but the boss snorted. "No... we're gonna use em for scrap pieces at the new facility. I don't want these things to bring up old rumors and investigations. The new pizzeria will be shut down before we can even open. The New Freddy Fazbear's will be... lighter more happy and friendly." Luce trembled, shaking in the vent, she wasn't old enough to understand everything they were saying but she understood enough to know her family was in danger, but what could she do? They'd subdue her in seconds and then take her to another bad place.

"Load em up boys, I want them at the new location by seven." Roughly the men began grabbing and hauling off the animatronics one by one and Luce got angrier and angrier. How _dare_ they treat her family that way, how _dare_ they hurt her friends! They spoke like... like they were just scrap metal! They had feelings and hearts, worries and cares! She was gonna get her family back and maybe they'd even teach those jerks a lesson while doing it! She was only eleven, there was nothing she could actually do right now, but she wouldn't let them be torn apart. No more crying. They were gone in less than an hour and the pizzeria just felt... big...empty without the presence of her family. Possession crashed over the tiny girl and she nearly growled. She was theirs and they were hers and _no one_ was gonna take them away from her. She waited until she heard the crunching of the tires fade away before she scrambled out of the vents and hopped down. She had to figure out where they were going and how to get to them. She was smart, she could figure it out.

Goldie wouldn't have to come get her...because she was going to find a way to get to them.


	3. Something New, Something Old

Winslow'sPhoenix- Thank you for the lovely review! I'm going to follow the tentative FNAF timeline. Obviously there's nothing definitive because Scott hasn't confirmed or denied anything but all the characters will be involved in some fashion! As for what happens with Luce and the animatronics... you'll just have to keep reading to find out 3

* * *

Luce hadn't looked quite so bad since the night she'd stumbled upon the abandoned pizzeria five years ago. She'd clearly lost weight, her hair was dirty and matted, her skin was filthy, her clothes disheveled, torn and overall she looked rundown and homeless. Twice she'd had to outrun a police officer and the only reason she'd succeeded was because she'd ducked into a building and had found someway to get up into the vents. They'd put up a few posters informing people to be on the lookout for a small homeless child but they had no photographs which made her job of staying invisible remarkably simple. As the weeks dragged on into a full month, Luce was beginning to lose hope. She'd thought she could find a newspaper, maybe read something about a new pizzeria but nothing came up in the papers and she found herself getting more and more discouraged. How could she find her family... if she didn't know where they'd been taken too?

She was at one of the street fairs today and she was lingering next to a stand that was selling ribs, trying to snag a warm one off the cooling rack without being seen. A man in an orange vest came up to the counter, made his order, and Luce took her chance. She snagged two, shoving them into her pockets and turned to leave when something the two men were saying caught her attention and she ducked back behind the mock counter to listen. The rib guy, greeted the man in the orange vest exuberantly. "Hey Tom! How goes it? Wife? Kids? Been awhile since you've been by." The rib guy grinned wide, thumping orange vest on the back who just looked unsettled. "Wife and kids are good, Jackie's startin' first grade this year. We picked up this new route though... and it's got that pizzeria that's set to open in a few months on it, the one down on Portola? They had this ugly ass rabbit head out on the curb for me to take. Used to be a kids animatronic and why they didn't run screaming is beyond me..." That was all Luce heard and that was all Luce needed to hear. She sprinted. She sprinted so hard and so fast she forgot all about the ribs in her pockets and at some point they were lost along the way. The big garbage truck was easy to find and she was fast to weasel herself into the back of it.

The smell was horrendous making her nauseous by how rancid the odor was but she forced it back, rooting around for the familiar bits of purple. It took a minute but she found the empty suit head with the simple mechanics in the ears. Bonnie's head was filthy, even more filthy than he'd been when she first found him. It clogged her throat, if this was just the condition of Bonnie... what had become of everyone else? It had only been a month what had they done to her family? Anger overtook Luce and she trembled amidst that garbage and filth. She heard people clambering back into the truck and she jumped before scrambling through the loads of trash and just barely made it out before the truck pulled away to continue it's rounds. Luce looked down at the empty suit head she held in her hands. "Don't be scared Bonnie, I'm gonna find you and I'll put you back together... just you wait and see." Clutching the head tightly she ran back to the old pizzeria, she had a few things to do before finally going home.

She took Bonnie's head back to the abandoned pizzeria and scrubbed the fur as clean as she could get it, washed his ears and made sure all the little wires and such were able to bend and move as they were supposed too. It was disconcerting looking at the top portion of Bonnie's head without the rest of him. The empty white eyes lacked the life and spirit of her dear friend and it filled her with a foreboding sense of dread. What would happen once this new pizzeria opened? They couldn't leave... where would five animatronics and a child go? Why couldn't they have been left alone? Why couldn't they have lived here forever? She trailed through the massive abandoned pizzeria and stepped into the managers office, Goldie's room and she smiled as she saw the drawings she'd made of all of them... and some that they'd made of her. They loved her. She knew they did. It didn't matter if they were made of mechanical parts or not, over time they'd begun to feel things like pain, sadness, laughter, love... she knew it in her heart and they needed her. She had to get home.

She collected Bonnie's head and spent another few minutes cleaning up the last bits of crap off his fur before she steadied herself and gathered her nerve. Portola. if she could find the street... she could find the building. She waited until nightfall and then set off, she had to stay relatively out of sight and wasted a lot of time ducking down ally ways and avoiding the beams of headlights. She wasn't sure which were police officers, bad people or good people and it best not to trust any of them. She didn't look that great and she was carrying a massive animatronic purple rabbit head, someone would surely pull over. It was well into the wee hours of morning before she stumbled upon the worn street sign that glaringly read 'Portola Ave.' Renewed by a burst of hope and energy, Luce ran, she ran as hard and fast as she possibly could and a half a block later, completely winded and exhausted she stood before a large looming building with a massive banner.

Grand Reopening Of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Coming Soon!

The smile on her face... was unmatchable. She was home, she was home and her family was just beyond those walls. All she had to do was get inside and she'd be home. She couldn't risk going through the front doors, even if they weren't locked there was a chance that those bad people were inside. It was late for people, but she wasn't going to finally be reunited with her family only to get arrested or taken away. Luce glanced around, seeking another entrance in and her eyes landed on a rickety, rusted ladder clinging to the outside of the building. It was pulled up but there was a tree and Foxy'd taught her how to be an excellent climber. She glanced down at Bonnie's head and she cocked her own to the side, a contemplative frown marring her features. She starred into those currently lifeless eyes and then slowly lifted the mask and pulled it down onto her face being mindful of the wires and delicate gears and once it was settled and in place... she got climbing.

It didn't take her long. Luce had been trying to outrun the other animatronics for years and climbing without anything impeding her was almost sinfully easy. She leapt from the tree to the ladder which groaned and hissed in protest of the sudden added weight but stayed strong and Luce quickly climbed the rest of the way up. The roof was filthy, littered with garbage and obviously no one had been up here in quite some time, but that was fine, because all Luce needed was the vent. It was much, much bigger than the vents at the last pizzeria and Luce easily squeezed herself in, dropped the few feet and landed with a dull thump in the main airways through the building. It was pitch black, confirming that there were probably no people about and it took her one good eye a moment to adjust to the inky blackness around her. Once she had, she crawled through the vents slowly, having to keep her head low so Bonnie's ears wouldn't break against the top of the vent. The first grate she came too she opted to go through, she couldn't see well into the rooms, but the animatronics would know her, they would find her, Luce trusted Goldie's words.

She pushed out the grate, lowered herself into the black room as best she could and dropped... with an echoing thump against the top of a rather large box. It sounded hollow and for a moment she just sat and squinted, trying to get her eye to adjust. She was in a... a prize room? There was a counter, lots of empty shelves, a few massive rolls of unopened tickets, but what was she sitting on? It looked like a gigantic prize box. She slid over to the edge to climb down, but her foot hit something on the way and she fell. The sound of turning gears and metal parts echoed as she let out a startled yelp and landed on her side, shifting to sit up. She reached up to pull Bonnie's head off when a song kicked on and it sounded like it was originating from the box. She glanced wearily at it as she set Bonnie's head beside her, before standing up and attempting to brush herself off. She recognized the tune as 'Pop Goes The Weasel' and vaguely she remembered having a toy that played that tune when she was small... but after a moment the song continued to play and nothing happened. Luce decided she could investigate later and picked up Bonnie's head and slowly started walking towards the open doorway. "Bonnie?" Luce tentatively called into the darkness just as the music stopped and the sound of more gears moving in that big box drew her attention.

Luce turned to look back at the box to see the lid slowly opening and a sense of unease shivered down her spine. It reminded her of a gigantic mouth, just waiting to suck her in. A static garbled scream erupted from something in the box and suddenly something was flying right at her, Luce screamed and held up Bonnie's head instinctively shielding her face and the thing just ripped it right out of her hands and tackled her, they skidded across the floor hard and Luce focused on the black and white streaked face and had a moment of sheer terror wherein she assumed the thing meant her harm, she curled into a ball shielding her face "Stop! Please!" Luce screamed but... nothing happened and silence reigned. She was shaking and trembling but slowly she uncurled herself and carefully opened her one good eye, the strange thing sat on her legs, it's face hauntingly white with purple streaks down it's face, round pink circles for cheeks and hauntingly black eyes. It's body was made of a thick material, a mock button down shirt and black and white striped arms and legs that had no hands, fingers, feet or toes. "Are you Luce?" It asked, it's voice quiet and soft as though he hadn't just tackled her across the floor. Her eyes widened and quickly she sat up.

"Y-yes I'm Luce, have you seen my family? They hurt Bonnie and-" She cut herself off as the small thing sprung forward and caught her in a tight hug, nuzzling it's face into her throat. Luce tensed for a moment and then relaxed, embracing the strange... animatronic back. "They told us about you, said you loved them, said you'd love us too! We promised not to hurt you!" That was said much more excitedly and Luce bit her bottom lip and waited until the creature pulled back before she smiled. "I do love them, they're my family, my best friends. I'll have to get to know you too and... the rest of the others?" He had said 'we' and she did remember those bad men saying they wanted her family for parts. "Do you have a name?" She cocked her head to the side and the little animatronic looked so sad for a minute as he shook his head. "No they never gave me one." He looked so miserable, the streaks of purple paint being vaguely reminiscent of tears and Luce frowned. "Everyone deserves a name... and you pop out of your box just like a jack-in-the-box toy so how about Jack?" Luce offered and the little animatronic cocked his head to the side and grinned wide enough that she feared he might crack his plastic mask. He tackled her again in a tight hug. "Jack, Jack, Jack!" He squealed happily and Luce laughed quietly and embraced him back.

He bounded off of her a moment later, rising to stand on his pointed legs and offered her one of his arms and Luce greatfully took it. For such a small animatronic he was strong and easily pulled her to her feet. Luce went to retrieve Bonnie's head and animatedly the little animatronic bounded down the hallway. "C'mon Luce! Bonnie will be so happy! He hasn't moved in days and I miss playing with him!" Jack chirped and Luce eagerly followed him down the long hallway. He paused at a locked door that read Employee's Only and simply slipped his arm into the lock, undoing it and pushing the door open. He bounded in the pitch black room and jumped hitting a button which made an old worn bulb fizzle and spark back to life. Luce blinked under the intensity of the lights and backed up a bit instinctively but once her eye adjusted, she dropped Bonnie's head in shock and stepped back nearly to the wall of the hallway.

The room was vacant save for Bonnie... or what was left of him. His head was missing exposing all the endoskeleton underneath, his left arm and the right paw of his suit were gone, and chunks of fur were just missing in places... like he'd been ripped apart by savages. A choked whimper got stuck in her throat, her hands lifted to her mouth and tears streaked down her face. Jack frowned and took a few tentative steps towards her but suddenly Luce was moving. She ran as fast as she possibly could, skidding across the tile and dropping to her knees as shaking fingers reached out to brush Bonnie's bottom jaw with as much tenderness as she could muster. She wheezed, sobbing, crying. "B-bonnie?" The animatronic didn't even twitch, he looked just as lifeless and still as his head laying on the ground currently forgotten. Luce cried, her little frame shaking as she ducked beneath the parts of him and curled into his lap, desperation and denial now driving her. She pressed her hands gently to his fur, cupping his bottom jaw and starring into the sea of dark metal. "Bonnie please. I kept my promise, I came home, I'm sorry it took me so long. I love you, I'm here, I came back, please wake up, please move... please Bonnie." Luce curled her fingers into Bonnie's fur and slowly slumped as the animatronic remained unmoving. She curled into the rabbits purple frame and let out a heart-wrenching sob as her heart cracked. Jack hesitantly walked over and realized that maybe Bonnie wasn't moving because he couldn't. Jack slowly put his arm on Luce's shoulder, standing quietly and trying to give the child some comfort as she cried into the lifeless animatronic.

Jack stayed diligently at her side, running his arm soothingly up and down her back as she wheezed and hacked, cried and sobbed, mourning the loss of her beloved Bonnie. This was her family and one of her best friends and they'd broken him beyond repair. They'd killed his spirit. There was nothing she could do, nothing any of them could do, they'd picked Bonnie to examine and the animatronic hadn't moved since the loss of his arm. It took a long while for Luce to calm down and when she did pull away, tear tracks stained her dirt riddled face and her eyes were nearly red from the force of her tears. "He... he dosen't deserve to be like this Jack." Luce had to pause and cry for a second, wiping uselessly at her cheeks. "He's my friend, who could be so cruel... d-do you know where his arm is or his paw? I at least want to put him back together." Bonnie deserved that much from her. Jack cocked his head to the side for a moment in contemplation before he nodded and seemed to hesitate. "It's ok Jack, I'll be alright I'll stay here and wait. There's some tools and..." She couldn't finish and she almost started crying again because this would be the last time she'd ever fix up Bonnie... and if this was just Bonnie, what had they done to the rest of her family?

Jack left, and Luce tried to wipe away her tears but hiccups and sobs still pulled from her as she spent the next few minutes scouring the room looking for all the tools and equipment she'd need to put Bonnie back together.. Once she had all the tools, Luce looked over at Bonnie's lifeless head that she'd meticulously cleaned and trembled a bit, shaking as she lifted it up. "Aside from Papa... you were always my favorite Bonnie, I used to tease you but you gave the best snuggles and your hugs were always my favorite." She knew she was crying again, but Luce didn't care. "I'm so sorry Bonnie. I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry that I wasn't here to stop it. I never gave up on you, I never stopped looking and I hope you never gave up on me. I'll always love you Bonnie. Always, always, always." She took a second to collect herself and to stop the constant tears streaming down her face. She looked down, being careful to step around Bonnie's legs and set his head by his hip, before reaching over to grab the screwdriver and looked up. Two red lights were on in the center of all that machinery... they hadn't been on before and Luce dropped the screwdriver out of shock and a ridiculous spark of hope. "Bonnie?" Luce whispered, her voice filled with hope she probably shouldn't have. The red lights moved... and then Bonnie's whole head twitched.

Luce's eyes widened, new tears streamed down her face and a sound somewhere between a joyful cry and a sob wretched free from her chest. Bonnie's endoskeleton hissed and screeched as the gears and wires sparked, fizzled and moved. He didn't produce anything intelligible but he may as well have sang an opera for her because Luce's heart soared. Giving no hesitation for the teeth or the danger this animatronic may have posed her, she got up on her toes and reached her hands into the black mess of metal. His voice box was easy to find and even though she was shaking and trembling under the onslaught of emotion, she moved fast, reconnecting and fixing the wires. Those red lights moved, watching her and gears and metal parts kept grinding together in a horrendous, painful sounding way. Luce whimpered, trying to fight past the lump in her throat to speak. "Bonnie shhh I know it hurts, I know, I'm sorry, I'll never leave you alone again I promise, I'm right here, I'm so sorry. I'm not leaving, never again." Luce wheezed and managed to grate out through her tears. It would take her a long time to repair Bonnie completely but he needed all his parts reassembled first and hopefully Jack could find his missing pieces.

She connected the last wire in his voice box and the moment it sparked and fizzled, Bonnie was talking... but it wasn't cries or screams of pain like she'd been expecting. "Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce..." His voice was so riddled with pain and pure desperation that Luce felt her heart crack again and all she could do was nod numbly and fail to hold back her tears. He'd been trying to call her name. She hid her face in his neck overwhelmed and hugged his shoulders tight. "I missed you so much." For a long moment she could do nothing but hold him and cry, he couldn't move to embrace her back, but he spoke a never ending mantra of her name. Over and over again, he cried through speech and Luce held him tight. When she pulled back, Bonnie was still watching her, those red lights tracking her as she picked up a few tools and began fixing, greasing and repairing the damaged endoskeleton that was exposed. By the time she finished, Jack returned with Bonnie's arm and paw. Bonnie's head snapped in that direction, a snarl ripping free from his throat proving Luce's repairs were working. "Bonnie!" Jack cried , dropping the parts, ignoring the growl and lunging, he wedged himself between Bonnie and Luce snuggling tight and Bonnie rumbled, settling back down after he realized the puppet wasn't a threat. Pain was underlying but it was a contented noise. "Jack, help me align Bonnie's head... please?" Luce looked at the small animatronic who was grinning wide again. "Sure!" He hefted Bonnie's mask into the air and settled it. Luce helped set the mask as best she could and had Jack hold it in place as she reattached all the wires and screwed the large head back into position. When it was done, Jack sprung back to watch and Luce waited with baited breath.

Bonnie blinked once, twice, three times. He opened and shut his mouth, clicking his blunt teeth together and then wiggled his right ear and then the left and finally his eyes moved to look down at Luce. He bent over and kissed both of her cheeks and then nuzzled her nose with his before settling his forehead against hers. "I knew you'd find us, I knew you'd come back." Bonnie murmured and Luce moved, grabbing Bonnie in a tight hug. "I promised." Luce confirmed and Bonnie whined quietly because he couldn't embrace her back. When Luce let him go she grabbed his left arm first. "Let's get this one moving first ok?" Bonnie nodded a bit and Jack bounded forward. "Can I help Luce? I wanna help!" The puppet animatronic seemed so excited and Luce nodded, showing him how to hold the screwdriver and how to tighten down the loose pieces and together, they had Bonnie's arm repaired and were sliding the paw back on in no time, the moment bonnie, bent and twisted his paw, he coiled the arm around her in an iron grip and pulled her tight against his chest, he lowered his head and nuzzled her hair and Luce curled into Bonnie, content and happy to snuggle into the animatronic. "You like me best?" Bonnie grinned and Luce blushed and squirmed before she nodded slow... figures he had heard her. "That's why I always crawled into that creaky vent. You were the only one tall enough to pull me out and I like when you hold me." There was a rumbling hum that came from Bonnie's chest and his grip tightened on her. "I always waited by that vent just so I could be the one to catch you." Bonnie murmured back and Luce smiled and turned her head to kiss Bonnie's shoulder.

Jack bounced forward into Luce's lap. "Can you... make all of us feel like this Luce?" The puppet looked between her and Bonnie with so much hope and Luce wiped her eyes and nodded her head. "I think so. I can try" Luce lifted the puppet and settled him in her lap, hugging him close. "Thank you for helping me put Bonnie back together. We've gotta fix his legs and then reattach his arm and then we can talk more ok?" Luce murmured and Jack nodded animatedly. He set to work helping her repair the large purple rabbit and the sun had well touched the Earth by the time they reattached the last wires in his arm. He was still missing chunks of fur and was still pretty dirty but slowly Bonnie moved to get up and stretched out all of his joints, before grinning wide and lifting both straight off the ground in a huge hug. Jack squealed and laughed and Luce wriggled until she got her arms free and embraced her old friend back. He was here, he was moving, he was alive! Bonnie danced about the old room laughing and carting the two around because he could actually move again and nothing hurt.

Once he set her down Bonnie took one of his paws into her hand and asked where the others were. Bonnie frowned, sat back down and explained how they'd all been taken to a factory to be looked at as prototypes for newer more advanced models of animatronics. They'd finished Bonnie's 'toy' version first and even though that animatronic wasn't here yet they'd brought Bonnie back to be stored here for spare parts. He hadn't seen or heard from the rest since. Luce frowned, her eyes darting around as she tried to think. "Do you know where the factory is? Maybe I can get too it and get them out, I could..." She trailed off as Bonnie's ears drooped and Bonnie shook his head sadly. Jack set his arm on Bonnie's shoulder. "Even if they come back hurting you can fix them right Luce?" Jack smiled, trying to cheer her up and Luce smiled... Jack was right and once the family was together again they could get out of here.

"Wait... Bonnie you mentioned Chica, Foxy, and Freddy but what about Papa?" Cold dread filled her heart and she looked up at Bonnie who looked like he was hiding something and averted his eyes. Jack looked confused for a moment until the door swung open with a resounding bang and Luce jumped about a mile in the air and turned. The figure took up the entire doorway and it took her eye a second to focus with the poor lighting in the room... but that figure was unmistakeable. Goldie was in even worse condition than he'd been before but those two black eyes were looking right at her and Luce positively squealed and raced. "Papa! Papa! Papa!" Goldie bent and caught her as she all but flew into his arms and hefted her straight into the air. She laughed and smiled wider than the sun as he cradled her against his chest.

"Welcome home Luce."


	4. Trapped

Bumblebee transformer lover- One update coming up! Thank you for the review :3

XLR8ION- Oh gosh this review may have just made my year xD First of all thank you so much for the lovely feedback. I'm glad you've enjoyed it thus far and I'm so sorry it's taken me thirty thousand years to write another chapter. . I really wanted to do something completely different and there's so much emphasis throughout the games on how the animatronics have advanced technology to keep the children safe, that I really wanted to play on that and develop it into it's own story. I'm obviously breaking canon by doing so, but I've never enjoyed rewriting what's already been written. I choose Bonnie specifically as her favorite because in all honesty he kills me in the games more than anyone xD

As for my grammatical errors, I fear you've found my weak point as a writer. I try to go back and catch them but there will probably always be a few that slip through the cracks so I apologize in advance. As for not dividing each characters speech into a new paragraph, I used to write like that but then... I was introduced to RPing on sites. Most literature roleplaying sites write in block paragraphs and now it's pretty much habit for me and since this story gets posted on multiple sites, it would be a huge editing pain for me to change it up specifically for this one. Plus with the craziness of life for me at the moment I'm finding a hard time to get things I want to get written up and done, never mind taking extra time to edit at the

Unless of course, you'd like to be my beta...

* * *

Bonnie watched the slumbering child, her chest rising and falling with a soft, nearly inaudible snore. Jack was curled up in her lap his thin, lithe legs tangled up with her own and his masked head resting on her stomach. The small puppet had taken a near instant liking to the young child... seemingly taken by her charm just like the rest of them. The top half of Bonnie's head rested next to her... she was forced to take it back off every day so the construction workers wouldn't notice the change. Jack was already getting scolded because he'd vanished to sleep with the small child and it was making people uneasy. Luce slept in the far back corner of the attic, in a nest Goldie had helped construct out of old debris from the business prior to the Freddy Fazbear diner that was set to open up any day now. She'd been here three days and largely with her nocturnal schedule... it was almost sinfully easy to hide her from the construction crew. She didn't leave her hidey hole until one of them came to fetch her.

Bonnie felt love for the little human, it flooded his chest with a warmth and he feared what would happen to her if the humans ever decided to destroy him and the rest of the family. It didn't matter what the humans said, she was one of them, she was apart of them. She'd given them emotions and feelings, a gift far greater than any new endoskeleton or voicebox. A quiet rustle and the ominous red orbs flickered back to the small child as she stirred and Jack slowly blinked open his eyes. She realized Jack was tangled up with her as she let out a quiet yawn and a soft giggle. She patted the little puppet and untangled herself to get him into a gentle embrace. "Evenin' Jack." She giggled sleepily, nuzzling the top of his plastic mask happily. Jack squirmed and giggled, wrapping his arms back around her before darting up to his legs. Luce looked up to see Bonnie and her eyes lit up and she scrambled to her feet. "Bonnie!" She giggled happily and raced to him and Bonnie caught her, hoisting her high into the air and cradling her close. She curled into him like he wasn't a plethora of exposed metal wiring and pressed a kiss to his bottom jaw.

"Bonnie, you always steal Luce! I wanna play too!" Jack whined softly and bounced on his spindly legs, trying desperately to grab her. Bonnie childishly hoisted Luce further into the air and the tiny girl giggled playfully, clinging to Bonnie as Jack charged forward. " I can play with everyone! Maybe hide and seek tonight? Everybody likes that game! Maybe we can even get Papa to play!" Luce giggled as Bonnie calmly set her down and Jack slid beside her, pressing his face against her shoulder. Luce giggled and wrapped an arm around the small puppets waist, hugging him close. "Luuuuuuuuuceeee" Bonnie's still mangled voice rumbled, without the addition of the top half of his skull, he had difficulty formulating words. Luce frowned and gently wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I have to take half your head away every night Bonnie. I... I wish I never had to hurt you." Sadness gleaned in Luce's eyes and Bonnie crouched down, the wires and gears grinding as he brushed her tears away, refusing to let her cry. "Looooove Luuuucceeee" Bonnie rumbled and Luce smiled and nodded, pressing one more kiss to Bonnie's jaw. "C'mon Jack, help me put Bonnie back together again so we can find the best hiding spots faster?" Luce tried not to think on it and Jack nodded enthusiastically, the little puppet made for an excellent holder and all he asked for in return was snuggles which Luce was more than happy to give.

Luce was just getting the last bolts and screws tightened into place, when the rumbling sound of a truck echoed outside and Luce frowned as Bonnie looked momentarily panicked, his head swiveled as he tried to get up fast enough to get back down to the spare parts room. "Where's papa?" Luce whispered vehemently, suddenly panicked, Goldie had to hide up here with her, he wasn't supposed to be here either, he was supposed to be at the dump. "Bonnie! Where's papa?!" A bit more desperate now Luce spun, trying to see hints of the golden suit stashed somewhere in the attic. "I don't know." Bonnie's voice came low and nervous as Luce looked helplessly at Jack. "You have to get down to your box, Bonnie you have to get back to the spare parts room, we don't have time to remove your-" The sound of the front door swinging open made Luce jump and her eyes widened in fear.

"Papa!" She scrambled to the edge of the attic, desperation clawing at her to get to Goldie before the workers did. She made it as far as the open hatch before she was hoisted into the air, a large furry paw slapping over her mouth as Goldie snagged her, closed the hatch and carried her back towards Bonnie and Jack. She flailed for only a second before she realized it was Goldie and settled, falling still and silent as he sat next to Bonnie who looked panicked. Jack trembled, his eyes fearful and worried and Luce opened her arms to him, welcoming him into her lap which he quickly scrambled into, curling against her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "It's the movers, they're bringing in another shipment. I cut off the power, they'll hopefully leave everything by the door until the morning." Goldie's voice was a soothe and calming rumble even though the tension in the room was palpable. His grip on Luce tightened and Bonnie leaned close to them, eyes darting about nervously as they listened to the workers moving around downstairs. They weren't speaking much, but the noise seemed centered in the front party room. "I'm scared Luce." Jack whimpered and Luce hugged him tight. "Don't be Jack... you're part of the family now, we'll protect you... I promise." Luce muttered and he whimpered but stayed relatively still afterward. A good half an hour later the sound of the front doors falling shut with a bang and the loud rumble of the moving truck signaled that they were once more alone but they waited for several long minutes after just to be sure.

Slowly, Jack unfurled himself from Luce's lap and took a few tentative steps towards the latch. "I don't hear anything... I'm the smallest, least likely to be noticed, I'll go down first?" The little animatronic puppet cocked his head to the side with the offer and Goldie and Bonnie exchanged a look before nodding slowly. Luce wriggled out of Goldie's lap and crossed the room to Jack, catching him in a tight hug. "Be careful Jack... please?" Luce's voice was desperate and the little puppet nodded, a gentle smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he returned the hug. She helped him move the latch when the sound of grinding gears and something snapping together sharply made Luce gasp, her eyes widening and momentarily forgetting that there might be humans still here she suddenly darted towards the latch. "I know those gears!" Luce squealed and bounded through the hole. "Luce!" Bonnie cried, desperately trying to get the child to come back. It was one thing if they were out of place, but if a child was found... she'd be ripped away from them forever. "Luce stop!" Goldie scrambled after her but all they got in response was quiet giggles and the pitter patter of her feet.

Luce had the new pizzeria memorized and she skidded into the long hallway, shot down the black corridor and ducked into the main party room, it was dark and even being adjusted to the night, it was difficult to see anything concrete but she knew he was here, she'd heard him. No fear permeated her small frame, she wasn't nervous or anxious... just excited. Vaguely she could hear Bonnie and Goldie creaking somewhere behind her and no doubt Jack was with them but right now she couldn't be bothered by such things and as the barest hint of a twitch caught her attention, a soft squeal fled from Luce's throat "Foxy!" The shout was exuberant and brimming with quiet love as she darted forward. Two yellow glowing lights lit up and locked on her in an instant and the sound of harshly shifting gears answered the cry. Foxy was missing almost all of his fur and there were several chunks of him that were just gone, revealing the endoskeleton beneath, but that hardly slowed Luce down. Just as she nearly reached Foxy a hand shot out to grab her, cold fingers coiling around her throat as she was lifted right off the ground momentum and all.

Her scream was instantly cut off as her windpipe was crushed and a smaller, bluer version of Bonnie threw her backwards. She crashed into one of the party tables and skidded, ripping through the fabric and wheezing as she struggled to draw in enough oxygen to breathe. The new, plastic animatronic screeched and Luce tried to back pedal, still trying to breathe and petrified as the blue rabbit ran straight for her. An infuriated bellow echoed somewhere behind Luce and without warning, Bonnie was right there. He grabbed the far smaller version of himself, hoisted him right off the ground and snarled his rage. The much smaller blue bunny went limp, eyes shifting from two ominous white lights to green eyes that blinked and shied away, quickly submissive.

Goldie snarled, the sound ominous, foreboding and flooding the room with it's tenacity as he crept up on Luce, placing one paw on her back and lifting her head examining her throat to ensure she was alright. A series of angry sounding screeches and groans erupted from where Foxy was and with the rough grating of metal against metal the wounded fox rose and half dragged himself in their direction. Luce was curled into Goldie, struggling to regain her breath and the fox snapped his jaws angrily at the plastic rabbit who Bonnie was still holding. Once Luce regained herself, she reached for Foxy, tiny hands grabbing at the air around him in an attempt to draw him close. Foxy's jaws clicked, his voicebox obviously not working but he scooped her easily out of Goldie's grasp, cradling her with the one good arm. Luce wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug, nuzzling into his throat. "Foxy..." Luce wheezed softly, her throat would surely be bruised and swollen for some time and the old animatronics weren't pleased.

Bonnie threw the rabbit, sending him crashing through a box of supplies with a malicious snarl and Luce whimpered softly, reaching out to tug on Bonnie's arm in an effort to get him to stop. "Wait Bonnie... I think he thought I was gonna hurt Foxy... is that why you grabbed me?" Luce's voice was definitely raspy and harsh but the little blue rabbit now looked petrified and curled into himself as the three far larger animatronics glared down on him but he nodded sheepishly. "Blue!" Jack's animated voice broke the silence and he bounded between the others to dart towards the little blue rabbit, who happily smiled and scooped him up in a hug, still keeping his green eyes fixed on the older animatronics nervously. "Blue this is Bonnie, Goldie and the little girl is Luce! She's the one that Foxy told us all about before they took his wires remember?" Jack chirped and Blue's ears twitched up and then down and he looked relatively shattered.

He got up to his feet and Bonnie snarled, moving to step in front of Foxy and Luce and Blue quickly shrunk back. "I...I didn't know who she was, the last person that came at Foxy took his voice, I thought she was gonna hurt him." His green eyes shifted to the small child and he looked remorseful. "I'm sorry Luce, I didn't mean to hurt you." Blue whimpered and Foxy tightened his grip on her looking unsure. Bonnie glanced back at Goldie who looked stern but contemplative and slowly the old bear stepped forward, he put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder and the large rabbit stepped backwards. They watched as he crouched down beside Jack and Blue. "That little girl? She's our little girl. Chica and Freddy love her too. She's been with us a long time and we protect her just like we protect each other." He turned to look directly at Luce who gently patted Foxy and the red fox set her down. She tentatively stepped forward, pressing tight into Goldie's side who lovingly wrapped an arm around her. "She won't ever hurt you so long as you don't ever hurt her." The words he spoke were light, meant to be vague for Luce's sake, the undertone was clear. If she got hurt, Blue would contend with five overly massive animatronics... providing Chica and Freddy both made it here in one piece. Blue nodded his head furiously and Luce tentatively stepped forward. "Hi Blue... I'm Luce, it's nice to meet you." Her smile was gentle, open, friendly and Blue's ears wiggled a bit in excitement before he swept her into a hug and she grunted softly in surprise but giggled softly and embraced him back. "Hi Luce! I'm Blue! We're going to be the best of friends!" He chirped happily. There was the sound of grinding metal as Foxy braced himself to spring, damaged or no if that little bunny hurt Luce... but Blue calmly let her go after a moment and Luce smiled softly, giggling quietly.

"What's all that racket? Can't a girl get any sleep around here?" The voice came from the other side of the party room and all heads craned in that general direction as an ivory fox rose from between the boxes. She was dressed like a pirate with a small green and purple parrot perched upon her shoulder. He squawked softly and flapped his wings as the ivory fox drew closer. Her ears drooped slightly as she looked at Foxy. "Foxy... what did they do to ye mate?" She whispered and trotted towards him, seemingly ignoring the rest of them in lieu of attending the mangled fox. Foxy's own ears drooped and he shook his head indicating that he couldn't speak and if such a thing were possible the white fox looked even more devastated.

"Who are you?" Bonnie spoke before anyone else got the chance and all attention shifted to the purple rabbit as the ivory fox suddenly looked shy. "I'm Mangle and this is Pete." She murmured and the parrot gave a soft squawk. Her eyes suddenly fell on Luce and her eyes lit up and she grinned. "Oh! You must be Luce! Foxy tells me that you're his baby girl!" The white fox was suddenly bounding towards her and Luce had a second to look surprised before she was swept off the floor and into a tight hug. Luce just beamed and went along with it, smiling brightly as Mangle pulled back to study her. "Oh! You can fix Foxy right? Some horrible men took his voice and now..." She craned her head in Foxy's direction and the red fox looked between them slightly embarrassed.

"I don't know Luce, it's kind of nice havin' the fox stay quiet." Goldie grinned a bit and his expression only grew more satisfied as Foxy barred his teeth without sound. Mangle scowled and Luce frowned at the older bear. "Papa don't joke! We're family, we have to stick together. I'll always fix Foxy because I love him, just like I love you." Luce giggled softly up at the golden bear who melted at the sweet words. It was abundantly obvious to the new animatronics and the old ones were simply entangled around the little girls fingers. It made them curious, could they grow to care for her as the rest of them did? Luce scrambled up onto one of the tables and caught Foxy around the neck, hugging him tight. "Blue, Jack?" She called to the two still curled up on the ground. "Could you go fetch the tools from the attic? I need them to repair Foxy's voice." She beamed at the two who nodded animatedly and took off. Mangle sat down on the bench beside the two, and once they returned... Luce got to work.

It was a long and arduous process, but finally Foxy was able to speak again and despite the decrepit state of the rest of his body, the moment he was able to blurt out those syllables he was grinning like his namesake and wrangling Bonnie into a one armed hug per their tradition.. Luce giggled as she watched and absently leaned into Mangle's shoulder, laughing out right as Pete snapped at her hair, pulling a few of the strands. "Foxy do you know how Freddy and Chica are?" Goldie chimed in and broke up the miniature brawl between the two animatronics. Bonnie quickly went from playful to concerned and even Luce calmed down. Jack hopped up onto the table and settled into Luce's lap, snuggling close. She hugged him loosely out of habit. "Aye... Freddy and Chica are a bit worse for ware but they're alright. They'll be comin' with three other animatronics. One that crafts balloons and the other two outta the likeness of our old family." Foxy rumbled and a collective sigh echoed throughout the bodies present.

"Soon everybody will be home then." Luce murmured, a gentle smile curling her mouth before her gaze lifted back to Goldie. "Papa where do you want me to hide once the pizzeria opens?" Luce murmured and Goldie snorted softly. "You'll stay up in the attic with me." Luce smiled and nodded simply, accepting that answer. If Goldie didn't think it would be a problem than it wouldn't be, Luce trusted him completely. "Jack, Blue, Mangle... why don't you three get acquainted with Bonnie and Golden Freddy? I need a tune up from the loveliest lady to ever roam the seven seas." Foxy boomed and bent with a terrible grating sound to press his snout to the back of Luce's hand. She giggled softly and shook her head. Foxy's joints and endoskeleton badly needed some repairs and that would likely take her the rest of the night. The other animatronics agreed and Luce grabbed Foxy's hand, hopped down off the table and led him towards the attic stairs.

"Do you really think we'll be able to be a family again once everybody comes home Foxy?" Luce murmured, glancing up at the tall animatronic curiously and Foxy looked down at her and nodded solidly twice. "Even if they don't, we'll always be your family Luce. Dosen't matter what any of these landlubbers say, you hear me?" The deep, accented voice of Foxy rumbled through the air as Luce climbed the ladder. She crawled out onto the landing and turned to wait for Foxy, watching as his head popped through the hole, only for surprise to flicker through his eyes as he was yanked backwards. Desperately he sunk his hook into the wooden floorboards in a vain attempt to keep his body halfway in the attic but whatever force had him, just ripped him backwards. His hook dug gouges into the floorboards. "Luce! Goldie!" Foxy's voice was panicked and Luce's brief amusement turned to panic as the muffled sound of grinding metal followed by an unholy shriek that chilled her to the bone shattered the stillness of the soon-to be-diner. Footsteps and shouts echoed from down the hallway, but something was coming up the ladder fast and as it reached the attic, it yanked the ladder up and slammed the trap door behind it before it rounded on her.

The first thing Luce noticed was that he was tall, rivaling Bonnie or Freddy's height. He was a lime green in color, with eyes the same shade and he was made out of the same fur as the other animatronics, but his eyes were narrowed and his pelt was blood stained. Not even her childs innocence could identify those heavy stains as anything but. He bent down and screamed, that horrible sound making her shake like a leaf in the wind. She heard her name being called by the animatronics down below but paid them no mind because this animatronic was preparing to lunge and this one... would hurt a hell of a lot more than Blue.


	5. Deterioration

Secret- Ha! Your review sounds eerily reminiscent of my play through of the third game xD Thank you for the review!

XLR8ION- I never take criticism personally so long as it's constructive. I feel like there's a big difference between putting someone down and trying to help them improve. I adore your reviews and I love the honesty within them, please never hesitate to speak (or I suppose in this case type) your mind! As for a beta reader, I totally understand on the computer front, I'm not the most technology savy person in the world and my laptop is a literal dinosaur. It was a lovely thought if nothing else ^^ Breaking against my habits and trying to be better... I tried starting a new paragraph every time a new character speaks. I know it isn't much but it is quite different from any of my previous chapters and I hope that makes reading a bit easier for you. Grammar is and always will be my downfall but I swear I'm trying and I'm so happy you noticed ;w; As always you are more than welcome to leave a review, or simply PM me if you'd like a quicker response! I greatly appreciate the time you put in your reviews and I hope you continue to adore this story.

Zorlin- I had two reviews under the same name and I'm not sure if you're the same person or not but I'll respond to both here! I would love to see this story made into a visual novel and if you have any suggestions for developers I would love a few contacts! 3 To see all of these characters brought to life would be incredible! As for the second review, I greatly appreciate the kind words and the critique! I love honest feedback and I am trying to break away from my traditional Board RP roots by breaking up paragraphs a bit more and character dialogue! I hope it makes the flow a bit easier!

Dragon of Yin and Yang- Thank you for the lovely review, here is the next chapter! 3

TheFlameRose- I'm glad your hooked! Im sorry its taken me so long to update but I hope you continue to enjoy it! Luce will remain a child for the vast majority of this fanfic but of course her age will factor into the story in later chapters. I can't reveal all my secrets just yet but I hope I'll catch you with a few unpredictable twists and turns!

* * *

Luce trembled, shaking as she tentatively stepped back and away from the infuriated creature. It looked demonic, almost evil and Luce had never been afraid of any of the animatronics... until now. She wasn't sure if he had a voice box or a soul like the rest of them did but there was something about him that was tainted and dark. He frightened her in a way that chilled her to the bone. It's jaws splayed wide revealing rows of teeth as it screamed at her again before he lunged. Luce screamed, jumping to the right and crashing through a plethora of boxes only narrowly avoiding that deadly swipe. On her hands and knees, she scrambled backwards, flailing a bit as she tried to garner some space between them as the infuriated creature swung back around, it's malicious eyes swiveled in their sockets until he found her. His ears swung back and his jaws splayed wide as he crouched down for a second time and Luce had the startling realization that if he caught her, he would _kill_ her.

"Stop! Wait! I'm not here to hurt anyone." Luce desperately tried to keep the powerful animatronic at bay, but it barred it's teeth and snapped it's jaws angrily, snarling at her with a potent amount of hate. Whether he'd heard her words or not he aggressively crouched down and prepared to lunge. Luce did the only thing she could think of. She scrambled to her feet and instead of running away, she darted forward and embraced the animatronics leg. She buried her face in it's blood stained fur. "I don't know what they did to you but I'm sorry. Those bad people hurt me and Foxy too, they don't care what happens to us, they don't care that we have thoughts and feelings, but I do, I care. I can help you, please just don't hurt my family. I love them, they're all I have." She whimpered softly, pleading with the creature to settle and calm. She was terrified of what this animatronic could do to her but fear was an emotion she was accustomed to. She could handle it if it meant helping her animatronics. Her father had been a fiend, the worst example of degradation and judging from the blood stains and the horrific state of this creature, he'd endured something similar if not worse than what had been done to her. The animatronics were special. They loved, they cared, they laughed and they hurt. If she could understand him, if she could be reasoned with him, then maybe he'd stop.

The first sliver of hope filled her being when she didn't feel those powerful fingers gripping at her skin or her clothes. For a moment everything was still, the entire pizzeria seemed to have fallen into an eerie moment of silence but then a paw settled against her back. The creature pulled gently at the fabric of her shirt and Luce obediently took a step back. The horrendous sound of grinding gears filled the air as the yellowish-green rabbit slowly crouched down, it's eyes were hesitant and unsure but the darkness, the _anger_ still lingered behind those beady eyes. Luce swallowed hard, but forced herself not to flinch or show her fear. This animatronic was nervous and scared, just like she'd once been. She took a slow step forward, than another and lifted her hand. She gave him a moment to swat her away or to flinch back from her impending touch but he didn't move, his eyes just continued to study her, watching with a scrutiny that made her feel uneasy. One of his ears had shifted off of the support bar that made it move properly and she slowly grasped the ear and realigned the piece. The animatronic blinked as Luce pulled her hand back and childishly the animatronic wriggled his ear up and down. Surprise flooded his eyes and then a small toothy grin slid over his face. Luce mimicked the gesture

"See? I'm not like them. I'm just like you." Luce murmured, delighted that she was able to help him if only in such a small way. The large animatronic made a gurgling sound in the back of his throat and held up one hand. He was missing patches of fur and parts of his endoskeleton looked badly abused as though someone had tried to disassemble him. It didn't phase Luce who lifted her own small hand up to the animatronic and pressed her palm to his. The distrust slid from his face and he wriggled his ears in a way that was vaguely reminiscent of Bonnie. Luce giggled at the childish gesture and opened her mouth to speak when the hatch burst open. Golden Freddy charged through growling and snapping his jaws with Foxy and Bonnie shortly behind. The badly damaged animatronic jumped up and screeched, crouching down and preparing to lunge and Luce quickly darted forward, standing between the four before anything could happen.

"No! Please! It's ok! They're like us. They're family. We look out for each other, see?" Luce grabbed Bonnie's hand and pressed her palm to Bonnie's, just as she'd done with the yellowish green animatronic a moment before. The tall creature looked unsure, it's body drawn down and still obviously offensive but Luce was undeterred. She turned next to Golden Freddy. "Papa, stop! Please settle down! He's not mean, he's just scared and probably really lonely. He's been hurt really bad by the people who act like my father. Give him a chance Papa, please!" Luce begged the large golden bear, unwillingly to allow any animatronic to be hurt further than what the humans had already done. He didn't deserve any more pain. None of them did.

Blu, Mangle and Jack slowly crawled up into the attic but stayed back. They seemed to realize that crowding the strange creature would only make his temperament worse. The room remained locked with palpable tension for a long moment. The yellowish-green animatronic continued to shift anxiously and occasionally snapped it's teeth while the rest remained unsure and distrusting. Finally, Foxy stepped forward and offered the oddly colored rabbit his hand. The rest of the room held their breath but slowly the badly damaged animatronic relaxed and reached out, brushing his fingertips against Foxy's own. The collective sigh was almost tangible and Luce smiled, subconsciously squeezing Goldie's large fingers in her delight.

"Do you have a name Mister?" Luce smiled, gently cocking her head to the side as she boldly stepped from her Papa to approach the soiled animatronic once more. It's head jerked down, gears sparking and whirling as she boldly paused only a foot or so away. "My name is Luce and I'm pretty good at keeping everybody oiled and fixed. All you've gotta do is show me what's bothering you and I can help. I want to help... if you'll let me." Her smile was gentle, kind. She didn't want to push him too fast, but she didn't want him to be in pain anymore either. The rabbit jerked, ears twitching sporadically before he crouched down, leaning ominously over her. He seemed to grin with an almost sinister aura before his broken gears managed a single, solitary word.

"Spring... trap."

* * *

Luce panted, blonde hair flying out behind her as her arms and legs pumped as fast as she could possibly swing them. Her singular functioning blue eye flickered around the dark space but there was no where to hide, no where to run. Her bare feet skidded across the cool linoleum as she scrambled, desperately rounding the corner from the party room to the main hall. Shouts and stomping feet echoed behind her but she couldn't let them catch her, she could be faster, if only she could find a place to- arms snagged around her waist like the jaws of life and effortlessly hoisted her into the air. Luce squealed, wriggling and flailing like a fish out of water as Freddy easily tossed her over one of his massive shoulders.

"No fair! Your legs are longer than mine, you're supposed to give me a head start!" Luce laughed, her fingers threading through the fur on Freddy's back, absently petting him as she accepted her fate of being captured. Freddy made a sound that was suspiciously reminiscent of a purr and Luce desperately failed to hold in the smile. Who would have thought _bears _could purr? A bellowing screech caught them both off guard and Freddy turned, just in time to see Springtrap lunge from the darkness. In his shock, his hold loosened on Luce and Springtrap took the opportunity, he snatched the girl from him and made a beeline back towards the party room.

Luce let out a small scream of delight as the rabbit effortlessly shifted her until she was cradled against his chest and he was nimbly leaping over the tables with all the grace of a gazelle. Springtrap was fast, maybe even faster than Foxy and it never ceased to thrill her when he carted her through the winding tunnels of the pizzeria. Amazingly he'd adapted into their family incredibly well, while he'd been jumpy and easily angered at first, after two weeks of slowly building trust, Luce offered to wash him. It was during the bath and those horrific bloodstains were being washed away that he explained to her what had happened. He told her of the man that had crawled inside him, peeling back his endoskeleton and forcing him to do such horrible things to the children. He'd managed to kill the human out of retribution but he couldn't get those horrified screams out of his mind. Luce held his paw, crawling into his lap and hugging him tight as she shared in his pain. They'd stayed just like that for a long while and when he'd calmed down enough to let her go, Luce took care to dig out every bit of rotten flesh that still lingered between his gears. He may have to carry the memories but he didn't have to carry the murderer.

Humans... she hated them, they all hated them but ever since, Springtrap had become her silent shadow.

The game continued until Goldie's booming voice echoed through the halls and demanded everyone in the party room. Luce... who was happily perched on Bonnie's shoulders with jack tangled all in her hair, nibbled her bottom lip and cast the purple rabbit a worried glance. Bonnie smiled for her, rumbling smoothly and despite her worries she felt soothed and calmed by the strength one of her dearest friends was able to radiate. If he could endure... than so would she. Bonnie stepped into the crowded party room and Luce took a moment to glance around. Freddy, Papa, Chica, Bonnie, Springtrap, Mangle, Petey, Blue, Jack... and the newest additions. Chihanna... a smaller version of Chica, Balloon Boy or Bobby for short and Frankie, a smaller version of Freddy. They were a family, but the air in the room was filled with apprehension and mild fear.

Jack jumped from Luce's shoulder and darted over to Blue, winding amicably around him and nuzzling his face into Blue's shoulder. The smallest rabbit adoringly wrapped an arm around the smaller puppet and held him close. Luce smiled at the lovingly gesture and tapped Bonnie's shoulder. The purple rabbit set her down and she darted over to Chica. She beamed and let her legs bow beneath her, happily sitting so she could drag Luce into her lap. Luce murmured words of love into Chica's ear, trying to pass on the same strength Bonnie had given to her and she thrilled softly, humming in soft thanks.

Goldie took the opportunity to take center stage so he could speak with everyone.

"As you all know, the pizzeria's grand opening is tomorrow. Mangle, Petey, Blue, Jack, Chihanna, Bobby and Frankie... you seven are the only attractions allowed on the main floor during business hours. The rest of us _can not_ be seen. Chica, Freddie, Foxy and Bonnie, you four will remain in the Part and Services room. None of you are supposed to have any source of power or mobility. You must remember what positions you start in when the day is done and you must return to those positions in the morning. They've already installed a security system but I sincerely doubt they'll have any reason to bring in a night guard. Springtrap you and I will remain in the attic. You're not even supposed to be here but I will not see you taken back to the junkyard." There was a pause wherein Goldie gave everyone a moment to process before his gaze fell on the only human amongst them. "Luce... you can not be seen, heard or observed by any human. You must remain hidden and out of sight at all costs until one of us tells you otherwise. Do you understand?" Goldie's voice was strong, powerful, nothing like the playful manner he usually indulged in when he spoke to her.

"I understand Papa." She murmured with a sharp nod of her head and whispers quickly broke out amongst the animatronics. They were nervous, anxious and the new, younger models had no idea what to expect. Chica shifted slightly, burrowing her beak into Luce's hair adoringly before she hefted her up and set her on the table, turning to face the youngest members of the family.

"Don't be afraid. Remember your job is the children. While not all of them are as gentle and kind as our Luce, it is our job and obligation to protect them at all costs. No matter what happens, we'll help you and we'll be there for you once the pizzeria closes. You won't ever be truly alone and remember that dents and confetti stuck in your gears can always be fixed." Chica smiled, winking at Luce who giggled playfully at her side. She swung her legs childishly, hoping beyond belief that the people would be kind to her friends. Oddly enough it was Mangle who seemed to have the courage out of the new generation and she boldly darted forward, hoisting Luce up on her shoulder before she grinned wildly.

"Aye lass! How can we be fearful when we've got such a perfect doctor? Don't worry about us so much, we'll be just fine. This is what we were programmed for!" Her ivory tail gave a delighted wag as her bright eyes turned to the child. "You just worry about staying out of sight little one! I can't claim you from the mighty Springtrap if you get taken away!" Mangle grinned broadly and Foxy was quick to bound over, eager to help his first mate as she nuzzled Luce affectionately and quickly bounded out of the way of the aforementioned villain. Her bold words seemed to lighten the mood and for the next hour they forgot their troubles until the sun began to rise.

Goldie commanded everyone to their places and with a heavy, worried heart, Luce let Goldie cart her back up the ladder. Springtrap followed ominously, closely behind and together the three trudged to the farthest, darkest corner. They slipped behind several boxes and a few tarps thrown haphazardly over the debris and settled close. Goldie lay down on her left and Springtrap lay on her right. Luce swallowed heavily, willing herself to stay quiet and to be strong. She wanted to stay with Papa and the rest of her family and to do that she had to be quiet.

The heavy thud of the main door hit the wall and reverberated through the silent halls. All was quiet save for the sound of footsteps entering the main party room. The human took the stage and a booming voice announced the grand opening of Freddy Fazbear's and then the absolute roar of a small army of children made the very foundation of the building creak. Luce flinched, unaccustomed to such a tidal wave of noise but she quickly let the worry flee her heart. She could hear her family happily quoting the marketed lines and the excited, babbling responses from the children. Happy screams, delighted shouts, peals of laughter... Luce's body lost a bit of it's tension and even Springtrap seemed to relax a bit under the onslaught of exuberant noise.

Luce hummed happily, reached a hand out to Papa and settled it over one of his massive, furry paws. Everything was fine, she worried too much, they may not have the days anymore, but Luce could learn to sleep during the day and be roused to chase and play with her special friends all night long. They could still have their paradise, their utopia... she just had to learn to share it with the other children. With a smile on her face and a new found lightness in her heart, Luce began to drift off. She was just about to fall asleep when a sound made her blood turn to ice and she felt all the color drain from her face.

Directly under them, in Kid's Cove, where Mangle was supposed to be, she heard the horrendous screech of plastic and fur being ripped away from metal. Mangle didn't scream, she didn't howl her agony to the heavens but she didn't have too. That horrible sound did it for her. Someone was ripping her apart, tearing at her flesh and ripping it away from her endoskeleton. Luce curled into herself, shaking as tears spilled from her tightly clenched eyes. She didn't dare shield her ears, she listened to every horrendous screech because she'd promised, they'd all promised. No matter what, none of them would ever be alone. A soft, wheezing cry tore from her lips and Goldie reached out to cover her mouth, completely stifling the sound of the pain Mangle couldn't express.

Springtrap shifted, rolling onto his side so he could drag himself close, curling around her spine almost protectively. His eyes glistened with a malevolent light and it took physical effort to keep the snarl from reverberating up through his voice box. "They will pay for what they have done. Don't cry Luce. We will make them bleed." The hatred that colored his tone was palpable and while Springtrap wasn't a beast of many words, for once, Goldie couldn't disagree with his malevolence. They would pay because no one touched their family and lived to speak of it. Goldie rolled onto his side, physically shielding the front of the sobbing girl with his own body. Luce held an astronomical amount of empathy for them, she always had and it was part of why they loved her, but these humans, these wretched, filthy creatures not only treated them like fodder, but now they threatened to destroy the innocence of this last beacon of light.

"Papa." Watery blue eyes slowly opened as one of her small hands drifted down to rest atop Springtrap's own and the other stretched out to settle on Goldie's cheek. "We can't let this happen. We have to protect them. I think it's time we made _them _feel our pain." Her voice remained hushed, a mere whisper in the darkness of the attic but Goldie's eyes hardened. She'd never once spoken in such an ill manner of anyone and yet... how could he disagree? It broke his heart to see her innocence beginning to fade but... if she wished to be with them, to truly forsake her humanity in lieu of protecting them, then she had to know, she had to see the malicious cruelty they were subjected too. Springtrap tightened his grip on her waist, burying his face in her hair and Goldie slowly nodded.

"You're right Luce... and we'll start with the wriggling worm who touched Mangle."


End file.
